Opposites Attract
by Livelaughlovelk
Summary: A Classic Love Story blossoms between Bad Boy Edward and Chief of Polices Daughter, Bella. They meet unexpectedly and instantly start falling for each other, but the pair have to face a multitude of obstacles to be together, from their family, friends and just about everything else in between. So will their love prevail? And is it true when its said... Opposites Attract. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 1 of Opposites Attract.**

 **This is a story with a bad boy Edward and his innocent love Bella. I always love a happily ever after…**

 **But as a warning this story contains adult language, sexual themes, along with scenes of attempted rape.**

 **I would really appreciate your views on the story, so let me know what you think so… Please leave a Review :)**

 **Thanks – Enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

"I can't believe you talked me into coming tonight."

"Oh come on Bella, lighten up! Live a little!" Jessica teases, as she pulls me along behind her. I try to keep up as best I can in my heels, which is not an easy task for anyone, no matter the uncoordinated like me. We head up the long steep driveway towards the loud music, which pulsed through the air from a huge white house, or probably a better description would be mansion, that towers in front of us.

"Yeah Bella… Besides everybody from school is coming, so we had to come too!" Lauren argues as she pulls up her already mini skirt and fluffs her dirty blonde hair.

"But I don't get it. I mean… no one even knows them. They haven't even started school yet, and they invite everybody to a party. Why?" I complain, completely regretting my decision to come, as we climb up the steps to the front door.

"Duhh Bella! They are the Cullens and Hales!" Jess starts excitedly, "Firstly…They are stinking rich! They are notorious in Chicago for all sorts of wild parties and what not! Dr Cullen is some sort of medical genius in his field. And Mrs Cullen was one of the best interior designs in Chicago. So basically, if you get invited to one of their parties… you go!" Jessica shouts over the now very loud music, quirking an eyebrow at me in a 'Duh' type expression, as we make our way through crowded hallway.

"Yeah, Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted all their kids, and turned out to be parents/matchmakers! I'm hoping they'll adopt me!" Lauren adds with a cackle.

"But we don't know them! Do you even know what they look like?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow at both of them this time.

"Yes, actually I do. I added _most_ of them on Facebook after the invites were sent out." Lauren responds proudly.

"Most of them?"

"Yeah well, I added the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper, both of them are tall, blonde, blue eyed and stunning. And I added Emmett and Alice Cullen, who the twins are dating. He's this big shoot football player, all bulky and handsome, and she's this tiny, pretty thing who's a fashionista in the making. But they also have a brother, Edward Cullen. He's apparently got this whole dark, brooding thing going on…with loads of tattoos and he is _totally hot_. But, no one's actually seen him yet… and that's why I'm here. I totally want to meet him and get to know him a little better… if you know what I mean." Lauren explained, finishing with an over the top wink in mine and Jessica's direction.

"Oh right." I shrug, still not quite understanding why _I_ needed to be here.

"Oh come on Bella, loosen up! Have a drink" Jessica shouts, handing me a red cup filled with a suspicious looking liquid.

"I don't know guys, you know parties aren't really my thing", cringing slightly at the small sip of the almost pure alcohol punch I was handed.

"Bella can you just quit acting like the Chief of Police's daughter for just one night, and have fun. Everything will be fine."

"Well, maybe if she had worn the outfit we had picked out for her she would have a better time." Lauren whispered harshly to Jessica, under her breath.

I ducked my head shyly, trying to hide any signs of hurt that came across my features at her words, as well as to secretly check out what I was wearing.

I thought I looked pretty good, wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans and a pink, flowing top with thin straps that hugged my curves. I had even finished my look off with a pair of sky high black heels and had curled my long, brown hair. It was far better than the outfit Lauren had picked out, which had consisted of a mini skirt that barely covered my ass and a crop top showing of my stomach. In other words I would have looked like a slut, like she does.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with Jessica and Lauren. We are just too different. I'm a shy, straight 'A' student, who likes to listen to all types of music and read books in my spare time. Whereas, they are outgoing and confident, focusing more on boys and sex than school. That's all I seem to hear them talk about… _boys_ and _sex._ Jessica has this on-going thing with a dumb football player called Mike, and Lauren, well, she has on-going flings with just about every other boy in the entire school. Like I said, they're sluts. I think the only reason I'm friends with them is because both of their mothers are friends with mine, and it just sort of happened.

"Yeah, you should have taken our advice and wore that outfit, you would've looked super-hot!" Jessica agrees with Lauren… as usual.

"Yeah… maybe you would have finally cashed in your _V card_ if you had." Lauren teases grabbing Jessica's hand, "Come on Jess. Let's go dance!" she said, towing her into the mass of people dancing in the living room.

I sigh heavily, taking another sip of my drink as I lean against the wall and take in my surroundings.

"She's wrong you know. You look so hot in that outfit, but just the right amount to balance with your natural beauty." A small, high pitched voice interrupts my thoughts.

My head snaps around in the direction of the voice to find a small, pretty pixie like girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes staring back at me. Alongside her was a tall, lean guy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes who had his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Excuse me?" I ask shyly, unsure of what to say to her.

"Your friend, the blonde one, she's wrong about your outfit. I love it! Its way better than what she's wearing, that's probably why she hates it, because she's jealous." The pixie girl says confidently gesturing to my outfit.

"Umm… thanks… I guess."

"No problem. I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale." She replies, holding out a hand for me to take.

"I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you. So this is your party? It's awesome." I try to say as convincingly as possible, but receive a laugh from both of them in return, which tells me I didn't succeed.

"Not your scene?" Jasper asks.

"Not really, is it that obvious?"

"No, I just had a feeling" he adds with another chuckle.

"Yeah, it's not my brother's thing either apparently, which would explain why he is upstairs in his room, sulking" Alice tells me, making me giggle in response.

"Well, got to circulate, we'll see you around Bella." She finishes, before leading Jasper off into the crowd.

For most of the night, I ended up just wandering around the party by myself as Jessica makes-out and dances with Mike, and Lauren goes off with a football player, James, to do God knows what. After a couple of drinks I'm feeling a little buzzed making me loosen up a little and dance, but the drinks soon mean I'm in desperate need for a bathroom, so I go in search of one in this huge house. Just off the kitchen, I find what seems to be the bathroom with no queue, score! I quickly make my way over and swing the door open, only to find Lauren and James fucking up against the sink. I cringe and avert my eyes quickly, hastily calling out a _'sorry'_ as I slam the door shut behind me.

"Jesus… some peoples just have no fucking respect!" a voice hisses behind me, making me whirl around, to be met face to face with a tall gorgeous blonde girl. "There's a bathroom upstairs… second floor… just don't fuck around! And if I find you in any of the other rooms, you'll be sorry. But not as sorry as your little friends in there!" she continues, her icy blue eyes meeting mine for a second before reaching around me to fling the bathroom door open.

"Put you dick away and get the fuck off the sink!" she seethes, making James stop mid thrust and Lauren shriek loudly while trying to pull her skirt down to cover herself.

"Rose! Baby! What's all the noise about?" a large hulk of a guy, with dark hair, calls over my head. "Holy shit! Looks like the real party's in here! " He laughs loudly, catching the attention of people nearby.

I make a quick exit after that, not wanting to be involved with any drama. Looks like I just met Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, both of their presences scaring me for different reasons, Rosalie for her ice cold attitude towards me and Emmett for his intimidating physical appearance.

I hurriedly make my way upstairs, being as careful as I can not to trip or fall in my heels all the while ignoring the ruckus coming from the downstairs bathroom. The first floor is busy with people, mostly couples, making –out up against the walls, some practically having sex right there in the hallway. So I quickly avert my eyes and make my way up to the second floor, which is a lot quieter than the other, only seeing one girl who stumbles back down the stairs as I reach the top. I find the bathroom easily and feel much better after I have done my business.

As I exit the bathroom ready to re-join the party downstairs, a voice startled me from behind.

"Bella!"

I whirl round, startled by the voice coming from the darkness.

He slowly steps out from the shadows with a smug smirk on his face.

"Mike, hey, what's going on?" I ask casually, hoping my voice doesn't give away the fear that has suddenly come over me.

"Oh Bella… so beautifulll…" he slurs, as he steps closer to me.

"Umm… Mike, are you okay? Where's Jess?"

"Oh, I don't care. I have only ever cared about you. That's why I used her… to get closer to you, Bell-a…" he said, dragging out my name as he continues to step towards me, causing me to back away with each of his steps.

"Mike, wh… what are you t-talking about?" I stutter, as my back hits the wall.

"Come off it Bella, I know you want me too" he breathes, lowering his face down to mine making a wave of the strong alcohol smell on his breath to hit me. His arms are soon pressed up against the wall on either side of me, caging me in with no escape.

"I want you Bella. You're minee…" he slurs once again, before lowering his face down to my neck and placing sloppy kisses up and down my throat.

"Mike…. Stop" I say, as I try to push him away, but that only seems to encourage him as he presses his body closer to mine.

"No, Bella, Come on!" He says, as his lips crash down onto mine. He hard lips start to kiss me roughly, as I continue to struggle against him and his lips. He is soon forcing his tongue into my mouth making me taste the alcohol in my mouth. After a few more minutes of me fighting against him, I can't take anymore, so I use all my might to bite down on his tongue.

"Argh, you bitch!" he shouts, as he grabs to tops of my arms and squeezes hard making me cry out in pain.

"Please stop…" I plead, as he starts to kiss my neck again, his hands travelling from my arms to my boobs, taking them in his hands roughly causing me to whimper out in agony, as he pinches and pulls at my nipples through my shirt.

"Oh yeah, you like that baby, yeah" he groans out, misinterpreting my whimper, "Yeah, well let's see what your hiding." He continues as he grabs my top and ripping at it, almost tearing it in half, revealing my lace bra and stomach.

"Shit, Bella you're so hot, I have to have you." He moans, loosening his belt, the sound of the metal buckle making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a shiver run down my spine.

"No, please, Mike, No." I cry out, tears now streaming down my face.

He lips find my neck again, where he kisses and bites as he pushes against me hard, crushing me to the wall using the strength he'd built up from years of playing football against me, making my attempts to push him away seem pathetic. His hands make their way to the front of my pants, as he fumbles to get them open.

"Nooo… plee-asee! Stop!" I shout, still fighting against him but raising my voice in the hopes someone will hear over the thumping base of the music downstairs.

Then, all of a sudden…

He's gone.

And I can breathe properly again for the first time in the last few minutes, my lungs almost hurting with the sudden relief.

My back slides down the wall as I sink to the floor breaking down in tears at the situation I just found myself in.

My eyes are swimming with tears, making my vision blurry, but I can still make out the two figures just to my right. A tall, lean yet bulky silhouette of a guy with an odd shade of bronze hair repeatedly punches Mike, his face now covered in blood; his body slumped on the floor groaning in pain.

"Please, stop." I whisper through my tears, causing the figure to stop mid swing and turn towards me.

I quickly look down quickly, tears spilling down my cheeks while I try and pull together the remains of my pink shirt to cover up my body as best I can.

There's some movement out of the corner of my eye before a black t-shirt suddenly appears in front of me, making me to look up abruptly at my mystery hero. Our eyes lock instantly, his bright emerald green eyes connecting with my own chocolate brown.

"Here" he says, with a nod of his head indicating to the shirt. His voice is like velvety caramel, calming me almost instantly.

After a few minutes he helps me pull the shirt on over my head, all my strength seemingly gone after my earlier fight. He then unexpectedly takes me in his arms, lifting me with ease and cradling me to his chest, taking big purposeful strides to a room at the far end of the hall. I instantly curl up against his hard, warm chest feeling instantly safe in his presence.

A few seconds later I'm placed me down softly on a very large, very comfortable bed. My eyes subconsciously flutter closed as sleep washes over my body, probably due to the combination of alcohol and exhaustion.

But just before I'm fully asleep I hear my mystery guy softly talking to me.

"Hey… you okay?" his smooth, soothing voice almost lulling me to sleep, as a large warm hand comes up to stroke my hair out my face.

"Yeahh…" I breathe into the pillow.

"Do you want to call the cops?"

"No! No c-cops"

"Okay"

"Thank you…" I whisper just before sleep takes over me.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for all of you who have read so far and to anyone who has reviewed chapter 1.**

 **Its really nice to know you are all enjoying the story so far!**

 **Warning again - for language in this chapter.**

 **Enough from me... Enjoy chapter 2. xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **BPOV**

I was woken from my deep slumber early the next morning with the warmth of the sun on my bare legs. I stirred and stretched, letting out a soft groan before slowly opening my eyes to the bright sunshine. It was only then I realize I wasn't in my own bedroom, never mind my own bed.

I sat up with a start.

"What the hell happened last night?" I whispered to myself, looking around and taking in the unfamiliar environment.

I was lying on a very large, very comfy bed in the centre of the room, which was covered in navy blue sheets. To my right was a wall covered with music from floor to ceiling. Records and CD's were lined up, row after row, not seeming to be in any sort of order. There was a closed door next to the bed, which I presumed was an adjoining bathroom. The walls of the room were cream, but had mostly been covered with what looked like vintage music posters, from Michael Jackson, to Rolling Stones, to The Beatles.

On my left was a large window, which looked out onto the dense green forest that surrounded the house. Underneath the window was a large, brown leather couch which was made up with a blanket and pillow, as if someone had been sleeping on it.

I quickly got out of bed to make my way over to the couch and window, but as soon as I was up and vertical, I regretted it.

My whole body ached and my head spun making me uneasy on my feet.

That was when it all came flooding back to me.

 _Last night. The party. Mike attacking me._

 _The mysterious, green eyed guy that saved me from Mike._

 _His intense emerald green eyes that felt like he could see right into my soul._

I quietly made my way over to the couch, noting that it had definitely been slept on last night.

Had my mystery man slept on the couch, while I took the bed?

A small wave of guilty ran through my body, as I realised that my mystery green eyed stranger had not only saved me from Mike, but he had allowed me to kick him out of his _own_ bed.

I let out a small groan as I flopped down on to the couch, embarrassed by the situation I had gotten myself into, when I accidently sat on something. I grabbed it from underneath me. Unexpectedly finding that it was a small Polaroid camera, along with a few old school printed photographs that it had produced.

I got my biggest surprise when I quickly flipped through the small stack of photos. Some of these pictures were of me sleeping and I looked startlingly… pretty. I never take a good photo usually; at least that's what my mom, Renée, tells me. But in these I looked almost… peaceful. My pale skin was a stark contrast against the navy pillow that I hugged to my chest and my dark brown hair fanned out around me.

I was so engrossed in the pictures; I didn't notice the bathroom door across the room open.

"You're finally awake, huh?" a velvety voice said, the same one I remember from last night. It startled me from my day dream making me stand up quickly, dropping the pictures to the floor. My eye snapped up instantly searching for the owner of the voice; and when I saw him, I stopped dead in my tracks and almost melted into a puddle of mush right there on the cream carpet.

He was gorgeous… like _beyond_ gorgeous.

He was tall and lean, about a foot taller than my 5"4 stature and he had just the right amount of muscle covering his tall frame. He had this crazy bronze coloured hair that stuck up in every direction like he had just got up from a night of wild sex. He was wearing dark wash jean, which he wore dangerously low on his hips, so you could see his 'V' muscle that had a hint of hair trailing below the waist band. And the white t-shirt that he wore hugged his body just right and showed off some ink, which was just peeking out from under his sleeve.

I don't know how long I stared at him, but I know it was definitely _too_ long.

"See something you like?" he said, interrupting my ogling of him, making me blush a little.

I snapped my eyes up to meet his. His bright emerald orbs shining with smugness, which matched the lopsided smirk on his luscious lips.

"I could say the same." I replied quickly, as his eyes momentarily flickered down my body, taking in every one of my curves on the way, lingering on my bare legs, making me shiver slightly under his intense gaze.

This time it's his eyes that snap back up to mine, as I smirk back, mimicking his earlier actions.

"Well, can you blame me," he answers, taking slow yet purposeful steps towards me, "I have a beautiful girl in my room, wearing nothing but my shirt and her underwear."

"It's a little hard to concentrate." He whispers to me, leaning in so close his lips brush against my pink stained cheek. I take in a shaky breathe at his proximity, his body now almost flush against mine.

"Wait a second," I interrupt, "how did I end up not wearing pants? I remember… the shirt but my pants…"

"Oh… right, that." he chuckled darkly before continuing; "You were complaining about being uncomfortable and asked me to take them off for you," his fingertips brushing lightly up my outer thigh, making my breath catch in my throat.

"Oh." I state lamely, searching my brain for any memory of my night after my attack. "I didn't ask you to do anything else for me… did I? That I don't remember, that is." I ask sarcastically, finally deciding to put some space between the two of us so he wouldn't distract me anymore than he already had.

"No… but you do talk in your sleep." He snickered, as he plopped down on his couch, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and lighting up.

"Yeah, I know." I reply shyly, pulling down the hem of his shirt, suddenly a little self-conscious of my state of attire in front of him.

"You don't need to do that you know. I already said you are beautiful, don't cover up." he said staring at me for a few seconds, causing me to squirm under his intense gaze, before breaking eye contact to open the window and lets out his lungful of smoke outside.

My blush deepens at his comment, looking down at the floor to hide my redden cheeks.

"I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan." I introduce myself shyly, after a long pause.

"So I was right about the beautiful thing," he smirked, "Edward Cullen." He states abruptly.

"Listen, about last night," I started nervously, unsure of how to actually get across to this incredibly hot guy that I was sorry about all the fuss last night, and thank him for helping me, without making a complete fool of myself, "I just wanted to say… thank you… you know… for… last night… with… Mike."

"Mike!? That's what that fuckers name is?" he interrupts angrily, getting up from the couch to start pacing the room slowly.

"Well, yeah, I don't know what… happened. He must have just… drank too much, I guess…"

"You guess?! You guess?!" Edward whisper harshly, coming towards me. His face inches from mine, his sweet hot breath washing over my flushed face, a mixture of cigarette smoke and mint, making me rub my thighs together slightly at the delicious combination of Edward. "Look what he did to you!", yanking up the sleeves of his t-shirt to reveal hand shaped bruises on the top of both my arms.

"Hey, don't take this out on me, okay?!" I shout back, starting to get angry, "It's not like it's my fault, I didn't ask for him to do this to me!"

"Yeah, well, you could have at least let me finish what I started last night. That guy deserved way more than just a few blows to the head"

"Well it looked like you were gonna kill him."

"I should have… For what he did to you. I _should_ have." He mumbled almost to himself.

"No, you shouldn't have, Edward. That's why I stopped you. You don't need to be 'almost' killing someone for just _me_ … and getting yourself into trouble for me." I replied quietly, raising my hand slowly and running my fingertips lightly over the tattoo that I could see from underneath his t-shirt sleeve.

"Trust me; I've been in worst trouble and done worse than that last night." He responded, looking away while taking a deep drag.

I stood there in front of him for a second, taking in every detail of his profile. His straight nose, his plump lips and the strong, sexy line of his jaw that had just the right amount of stubble on it, making me want to reach up and lick it.

"I should get going." I finally said, after a few slightly awkward minutes of silence, turning to find my clothes.

The silence between us continued as I started to get dressed until Edward finally decided to break it.

"You know you should have at least let me call the cops." He grumbled around the cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his eyebrows pilling together in a frown.

"Yeah, well… Calling the cops, would have been calling _my dad_ and I just didn't need that!" I state, looking over at him as I pull on my jeans.

"Wow… your dad's a cop?"

"Chief of Police actually, and he didn't know I had come to a party, so…"

"Oh, I get it, daddy doesn't know his little girl has a wild, partying side to her?" he joked.

"Something like that, yeah," I laugh half-heartedly, picking up my heels, not putting them on so I could make a swift exit without anybody seeing me.

I walked slowly over to where he was sitting on his couch, his eyes following my every move, as I stop just between his parted knees.

"I've got a problem…" I whisper.

"Oh, and what's that?" He smirked, looking up at me.

"If I remember correctly, my shirt… got ruined last night," I said, seeing Edward visibly tense when I mentioned last night, so I quickly get to the point, "So… I was wondering if I could take this shirt… on a loan basis obviously."

"Right… well that would make sense… but um, what's in this for me? What do I get, if you get my shirt?" He asked smoothly, a lopsided smirk returning to his face, as his hands slide up the back of my thighs finding their place on my hips, which makes my heart start to pound loudly in my chest.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Umm… I can think of something." He says, standing up smoothly, his hands not moving from my hips, giving me a small squeeze.

"Oh Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

Almost in an instant Edwards lips are on mine.

And they felt _so_ good.

His soft expert lips worked against mine, starting of gentle and slow before building in intensity and passion. When he brushed his tongue across my plump bottom lip I immediately granted him access. Our tongues stroked each other's and fought for dominance. I let out a small moan as he pressed his body to mine not slowing his lips. But soon our lips part, as we both have to come up for air.

"Wow…" I breathe against his lips, putting my hands on his strong shoulders.

"Yeah… I've wanted to do that since last night." Edward confessed with a smirk and a wink.

After a few beats of silence, I decide it's time to leave before this situation gets awkward or I embarrass myself.

"I should really get going…" I whisper, stepping away from Edward quickly, before he makes me change my mind.

Edward stays silent, as I pick up my purse and shoes, and make my way over to the door.

Just as I crack open his bedroom door making sure the coast was clear for me to leave, he speaks, "You know, I would have let you keep the shirt, without a kiss."

I pause at the door before turning round to see him smirking once again, as he lights up.

"I would have let you kiss me anyway." I admit boldly. Hopefully coming across confident and if anything a little sexy, which is unusual for me.

He chuckles darkly, amusement dancing in his clear green eyes, "You shouldn't want that Bella."

"I may not know you very well Edward… but after what you did for me last night… I couldn't help myself, even if I tried" I admit.

"Well… that makes two of us" he grumbles as he turns away from me.

Not knowing what to say in response, I decide to just leave without a word. I can't help the small smile that graces my face while I run quietly down the stairs from the second floor, in Edwards t-shirt and my heels in hand, as I thankfully head out the front door without having run into any of Edward's family members on the way.

* * *

 **Like Chapter 2? Please review! See you next time! xx**


End file.
